El novio falso de Rin
by trunksouji
Summary: no se me ocurre un buen summary, pero espero les guste


No podía dejar de mirarla, le encantaba todo de ella. Sus ojos cobrizos tan expresivos, que reflejaban una mirada inocente llena de sentimientos. Su cabello; tan largo y oscuro como la misma noche sin estrellas, con esas puntas rizadas de forma natural. Sus labios; rosados cual flores de sakura y tan carnosos, a simple vista apetitosos. Su piel; pálida con un tono rosado que se veía maravilloso, tan suave a simple vista y que solo tenia el privilegio de tocarla cuando ella, lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a algún lugar.

Ella era perfecta, una chica tan linda, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan hermosa. Si tan solo pudiese decirle cuanto le gustaba, que desde el momento en que la vio, quedo cautivado de su presencia.

Hace 2 años que la conocía, después de la ceremonia de inicio de año, su hermana se la había presentado junto con otra chica llamada Kagome, pero toda su atención se concentraba en ella, en Rin. Estaban en la misma clase y tenía la suerte de ser su amigo, pero ya no estaba conforme con eso, el quería más. Pero ¿Cómo decirle? No podía simplemente llegar, pararse frente a ella y decirle "me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novia?" no, tenia que encontrar el momento, el lugar, pero… ¿Dónde? No se le ocurría nada.

-¡hey! Tierra llamando a Kohaku ¿hay alguien ahí?- la voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿eh, que?- preguntó confundido- ¿Qué pasa, Sango?

Suspiro, creía saber que ocurría. Miro en la dirección en la que hace un momento miraba su hermano y, como sospechaba, se encontró con la causa de su atontamiento- oye ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- preguntó volviendo su atención al chico, imaginando bien, cual sería su respuesta. Y no se equivocó.

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas? N-no se a… a lo que te refieres- contesto nervioso

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con fastidio- Kohaku, ya nos sabemos esta conversación al derecho y al revés, así que ahorrémonos todo el show ¿si? Todos en la escuela…- lo pensó un momento- bueno, _casi _todos en la escuela saben que te gusta Rin… han pasado 2 años Kohaku ¿Cuándo piensas declararte?

-eso ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo- contesto de mala gana- lo siento, pero entiende que no todos podemos ser igual de atrevidos como Miroku- reprochó recordando como habían iniciado las cosas entre su hermana y su _cuñado_

Ante esto, la chica se sonrojo, también preguntándose como había ocurrido- ¡E-eso no importa! El punto es… ¿le dirás que te gusta o no? Ella a estado soltera durante estos 2 años y ni así has podido decirle lo que sientes… ¿Qué? ¿Lo harás cuando tenga novio? ¿Uno que no seas tu?

-¡Ya basta! ¿Crees que no se todo eso? Claro que quiero decirle… pero no encuentro el momento perfecto para hacerlo y las pocas veces que eh encontrado el valor para decirle, siempre nos interrumpen- respondió frustración

Sango, al escucharlo decir esto, se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-mira, el domingo es el ultimo día de feria ¿Qué tal si vamos todos? Solo piénsalo, una salida entre amigos, nos divertimos, pasamos un buen día juntos y, para finalizar, la invitas a un paseo en noria y ahí, con una hermosa vista del atardecer, te declaras

Lo pensó un momento ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?- es perfecto…

-Y romántico- interrumpió con una sonrisa soñadora

\- tienes razón- sonrió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡hermana eres una genio!- y dicho esto la abrazo

-¿Qué harías sin mi?- correspondió al abrazo de su hermano, a pesar de ser mellizos y estar en la preparatoria, el chico parecía aun un niño.

…

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos (bueno, casi todos), estaban reunidos en el jardín como siempre, para comer juntos. Hablaban sobre el día siguiente, todos estaban de acuerdo en ir a la feria, ya que por sus deberes, no habían podido ir, pero ahora que seria fin de semana, y aprovechando que era el último día ¿Por qué no?. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, a excepción de uno, que no compartía la misma emoción que los demás, pues no les prestaba mucha atención en realidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? Has estado muy callado desde la mañana- pregunto la chica sentada a su lado, a ese punto, le preocupaba lo que sea que estuviese pensando su novio, pues estaba bastante serio, cosa rara en el chico.

-nada- contesto de forma cortante

-¡oh vamos! No seas grosero Inuyasha, quita esa cara de perro rabioso y dinos que suce…- fue interrumpido al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del mencionado

-y dale en compararme con un perro, Shippo- lo fulminó con la mirada

-no es mi culpa que tengas la cara de uno, además no soy el único que piensa lo mismo…- otro golpe, esta vez tan fuerte que le sacó un chichón y un par de lágrimas mientras se acariciaba la zona afectada

-ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes- regaño la castaña, quien estaba sentada en medio de su hermano y su novio

-Sanguito tiene razón, deberían hacer el amor en vez de la guerra…

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro

-lo digo en sentido figurado…

-¡ha¡ claro, haré el amor con este zorro… cuando lo vea con otros ojos- dijo sarcástico el pelinegro, mientras fingía hacerle ojitos de amor al pelirrojo, quien le siguió la corriente mientras le lanzaba besitos al aire

Todos comenzaron a reírse por el comportamiento de los chicos, casi siempre peleaban, pero a pesar de eso, ambos eran buenos amigos

-pero ya, en serio Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- volvió a preguntar la pelinegra, curiosa por saber la razón del porque su novio estaba tan serio, quien dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia ella, prestando atención a su pregunta

-mh… el hijo prodigo a regresado- respondió volviendo su atención a sus alimentos, los cuales estaban sin consumir

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó emocionada

-esta mañana, mi padre fue por él al aeropuerto

-pero creí que regresaría el próximo año

-al parecer decidió volver antes

-esperen, esperen, esperen- Kohaku interrumpió, pues, además de él, no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban el par- ¿de quien están hablando?

-oh, lo siento, olvide que ustedes no lo conocen- rio apenada la chica- hablamos del hermano mayor de Inuyasha

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron todos, esa noticia no se la esperaban, pues hasta donde sabían, Inuyasha no tenia hermanos

-_medio _hermano- corrigió remarcando que no tenían totalmente la misma sangre

-oh vamos Inuyasha, no me digas que sigues molesto por lo que paso la ultima vez

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Sango

-mh… se fue a vivir con su madre cuando íbamos en secundaria, el ya estaba en tercero… luego de eso muy rara vez nos veíamos y no hablábamos mucho

-y lo que pasa es que Inuyasha esperaba tanto que su hermano viniera a visitarlo durante ese tiempo, pero… recién se entero que solo venía de vez en cuando y solo para ver a una novia- agregó Kagome

-ooohh ¿esos son celos los que huelo, Inuyasha?- se burlo Miroku, tratando de avergonzar a su amigo, lo cual, no consiguió

-¿yo? ¿celoso? ¡No! De todas maneras no comparto una muy buena relación con ese sujeto… no luego de que se fuera con su madre al menos

-¿entonces por que estas enojado con el?

-porque prefiere venir a ver a una chica que a su propia familia… y me había prometido enseñarme a conducir… lo cual no ah hecho

-espera un segundo… ¿_no sabes conducir?_

Todos comenzaron a reírse del pelinegro al ver como su cara se tornaba mas roja que un tomate, de todos los presentes, el era el único que no sabia manejar

Kohaku, al abrir sus ojos- los cuales había cerrado por el ataque de risa- paro de carcajearse al divisar a Rin del otro lado del patio, parecía que hablaba por teléfono, seguramente era su madre pero no le importo, ahora que recordaba, ella era la única que faltaba para el plan, ¡esta era su oportunidad! Podía acercarse e invitarla personalmente, ¡si! Eso haría.

-oye Inuyasha ¿y como se llama tu hermano?

\- Ses…

-lo siento chicos, tengo que irme, iré a… a invitar a Rin a la feria con nosotros- interrumpió. sin mas y sin haber prestado atención, se retiro para ir a su encuentro con su chica perfecta

-… ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó un Miroku confundido

Su novia río- Kohaku por fin tiene planeado decirle sus sentimientos a Rin

-¿por fin? ¡Aleluya!

…

-¡Rin!

La aludida miro en la dirección donde la llamaban, ya había terminado su llamada y se notaba bastante feliz, emocionada al parecer. Kohaku llego a su encuentro y no pudo mas que hacer que contemplarla, se veía mas radiante que nunca, definitivamente seria suya.

-Hola Kohaku ¿Qué ocurre?

-eh… yo… yo quería saber… si, si t-tu..- no podía evitar tartamudear, estar cerca de ella lo ponía muy nervioso

-¿si?- alentó a su amigo a continuar, le parecía extraña su actitud nerviosa, pero aun así estaba atenta a lo que sea que quisiera decirle

-Y-yo… bueno… los chicos y yo iremos el domingo a la feria y… q-quisiera saber si… tu… ¿quieres venir conmi… ¡con nosotros!?- sentía a su corazón latir muy rápido, tanto, que hasta había comenzado a sudar

-oh… ¿el domingo? Lo siento Kohaku, pero… no podre ir con ustedes- y con eso su corazón se detuvo

-¿Q-que? Pero… ¿Por qué no?- pregunto confundido, pues había estado seguro de que ella aceptaría, por lo visto se equivocó

-es que- la vio dudar, pero respondió- V-voy a ir con... Con… Con mi novio- respondió con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas que trato de cubrir con sus delicadas manos, pero esto el chico frente a ella no lo noto, pues la palabra "_novio"_ no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra vez

-¿Kohaku?

-N-no… N-novi… ¿novio?... ¿Tienes novio?

-Si- respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una que ahora lastimaba su corazón

-p-pero… ¿desde cuando? No… no sabía que…- ni siquiera podía terminar una frase, estaba muy impactado- y… y ¿Cómo se llama?- ni siquiera sabia por que lo preguntaba, simplemente lo hizo

La vio ponerse nerviosa, pero, aun sonriendo, la chica respondió con un suspiro- Sesshomaru

-oh… Sesshomaru… y… bueno ¿desde… desde cuando?

-desde la secundaria- respondió emocionada- cumplimos 4 años de novios este mismo domingo y bueno… queremos hacer algo especial- agrego con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas

-¿¡4!? P-pero… yo… n-no, yo… ok, B-bueno… pues… que te diviertas- sin mas, dio media vuelta, y regreso con sus amigos, quienes a la distancia, habían presenciado la escena. No quería seguir escuchando, solo podía oír como su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó su hermana en cuanto llego a su lado

No respondió

-¿Kohaku?

No respondió

-oye ¿estas bien?- pregunto Inuyasha al notarlo pálido

-novio…

-¿novio?... ¿¡Le pediste ser su novio!?- pregunto emocionada su hermana

Negó con la cabeza- ella tiene novio

Silencio. Todo quedo sumergido en un profundo silencio, hasta que…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?- gritaron al unísono

-¿Rin tiene novio?- preguntó sorprendido el novio de Sango

-Eso me dijo- respondió cabizbajo el castaño

-¿p-pero como? En los dos años que tenemos de conocerla nunca nos dijo que tenia novio, ni siquiera la hemos visto salir con algún chico- dijo el pelirrojo igual de sorprendido que sus amigos

-pues al parecer lo tiene… y desde que tenia 13- comento desanimado aun con la mirada baja

-¿4 años ya? No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué no nos dijo?- se preguntó la pelinegra, tratando de encontrarle alguna explicación al asunto

-¡bah! Ya deja de molestarte en pensarlo Kagome, no tiene porque importarnos su vida privada, si ella no nos ah querido decir debe ser por algo ¿no?- interrumpió el ojidorado, ya cansado de la actitud confundida de sus amigos y su novia

-pero…

-NADA, ya lo dije, es su vida privada, si ella quiere decirnos, esta bien, pero si no, no tenemos porque meternos, es de mala educación

-¿y a ti desde cuando te importa eso?

-oh por favor Kagome, tu siempre eres la que me dice eso

-bueno… si pero…- no sabía que decir, su novio tenia razón, ella siempre lo regañaba cuando trataba de meterse en la vida de alguien… y ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, que irónico

El sonido del timbre que daba fin al descanso resonó por todo el patio, sacando de sus pensamientos al grupo de amigos que ni siquiera habían almorzado bien. Tomaron sus respectivas cosas y se encaminaron a su siguiente clase, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome iban en frente, mientras que Kohaku y Shippo iban un poco mas alejados. Estaban muy callados, el primero porque aun se encontraba confundido, destrozado. El segundo, porque se encontraba pensando en la reciente noticia, algo no encajaba, no entendía ¿Por qué Rin, nunca había hablado de su _supuesto _novio? Eso le parecía raro

-Ey, Kohaku- llamó la atención de su amigo, quien lo miro con sus ojos reflejando tristeza

-¿si?

-¿no te parece raro?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sin mucho interés

-¿el que Rin nunca nos dijera que esta saliendo con alguien?

-por favor, no me lo recuerdes ¿si? Además… ¿Por qué tendría algo de raro? Ya lo dijo Inuyasha, es su vida privada, hay que respetarla

\- si, si, lo se pero… aun así… algo me dice que miente- dijo pensativo

-¿Por qué mentiría en algo así?- preguntó sin darle crédito a lo que oía

-no se, ¿Qué tal si ella siempre supo de tus sentimientos? No es posible que toda la escuela lo sepa menos ella, nadie es tan despistado, por favor

-no lo creo, Rin es un poco distraída con algunas cosas pero… en el caso de lo que dices sea cierto… ¿Por qué se inventaría un novio? No le veo el caso

-aaahh ¿para no tener que rechazarte? Daaaah- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- tal vez le da vergüenza tener que lidiar con eso y para evitar una futura declaración, te haya dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Kohaku iba a decirle que eso era estúpido, pero, al pensarlo mejor, quizás su amigo tenia razón, después de todo, ella lo pensó mucho cuando le preguntó el porque no quería ir con él, y se puso muy nerviosa cuando preguntó el nombre del tipo el cual se le hacia muy raro.

-¿Cómo te dijo que se llama su "novio"?- pregunto Shippo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-eh… ahora que lo preguntas… dijo que se llama Sesshomaru

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-pues eso es lo que dijo

-Sesshomaru… ¡ja! Esa chica te ah timado, piénsalo ¡Nadie se llama así! Es ridículo… por no decir espeluznante, uy- un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginar al tipo de persona que tuviera ese nombre, seguramente alguien como… un gánster o… un mafioso, lleno de tatuajes y esas cosas. De solo crear esa imagen en su mente otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

-¡tienes razón! Es ridículo- ya no había vestigios del dolor que había sentido, no, ahora a su cuerpo le recorría otro sentimiento, se sentía indignado. ¡Esa chica lo había estafado!

-no lo creí de ella, tan cobarde que tener que inventarse un novio para no tener que rechazar tu declaración no hecha, me da pena

-oh, pero ya lo veremos, dijo que iría con "_su novio"_ a la feria

-uy, seguramente estarán juntitos tomados de la mano- dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo, burlándose

-si, y seguramente subirán _juntos_ a todos los juegos, si como no- siguió la corriente a su amigo

\- ya verás Kohaku, ella irá sola y tu, presumiendo que irás muy bien acompañado

-¡si! Ahora entiendo que no quisiera estar conmigo pero ¿también rechazar ir con sus amigos? No puedo creer que por querer huir de mi, prefiera ir sola

-oh pero ya veras lo celosa que se pondrá… cuando vea que llevaras a _Kanna_

-¿Kanna? ¿Por qué Kanna?- pregunto sin entender

-¿Por qué no? Es una chica muy bonita y… hasta donde se, esta interesada en ti- sonrió coqueto dándole golpecitos en el hombro

-mmm ¿en serio? Pues… no se… es la hermana menor de Hakudoshi, sabes lo protector que es con ella, no quiero tener problemas con un chico de ultimo año

-si, si lo se, pero no tienes nada que perder, todo por darle una lección a Rin ¿no?

-pues… si, ¿Por qué no? Kanna es linda, si, la llevare, para que Rin vea de lo que se pierde

-así se habla

**El domingo por la mañana**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron llegando con Kanna, era de esperarse, incluso la chica seguía sin poder creer que el chico la haya invitado, nunca se habían hablado y de repente él, había llegado, la había saludado como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y, la había invitado a ir con el y sus amigos a la feria, acepto si, pero aun seguía sin creérselo. Incluso su hermano había decidido ir, no confiaba en Kohaku, así que lo mantendría vigilado, o bueno, esas habían sido sus palabras.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar, era muy grande, mas grande que cualquier otra feria que hayan visto antes y solo por eso, la emoción ya se había apoderado de cada uno de ellos, así que, sin esperar mas, corrieron entre la multitud para subirse al primer juego que había captado su atención. La montaña Rusa.

Gritos de emoción (aunque también de miedo) se escuchaban cada vez que el carrito bajaba o subía a gran velocidad, sintiendo como el aire chocaba en sus rostros y la adrenalina que fluía por sus cuerpos, todo era fantástico. Por un momento se había olvidado del por que había llevado a esa chica con él, pues había resultado, que ambos tenían mucho en común y estando en su compañía, le resultaba muy agradable. Continuaron subiendo a diferentes juegos, diferentes atracciones, comiendo una que otra golosina, se la estaban pasando de maravilla… hasta que la vio.

Ahí, sentada en una banca, _completamente sola_, se encontraba Rin. Estaba sonriendo, pero eso no le importo, ahora lo tenia claro, ella había preferido ir sola, a tener que ir con el, esa chica…

En lo que sus amigos iban por comida, se alejó del par de hermanos que se habían quedado a esperar con él, dio la excusa de que iría al baño, el cual, no estaba lejos de donde estaba la pelinegra, así que camino en su dirección y al estar cerca de ella, la saludo.

-hola Rin- saludo con felicidad fingida, claro, ella no se dio cuenta, pues estaba tan contenta que nada ni nadie, le arruinaría ese día.

-oh, hola Kohaku- sonrió devolviendo el saludo

-¿te diviertes?

Con un movimiento de cabeza, asintió- si, hoy hace un día muy hermoso ¿no crees?

-si, si, muy hermoso, como sea ¿Dónde esta tu "novio"?- pregunto remarcando las comillas con sus dedos, para luego cruzarse de brazos

-em… ¿Por qué dices "_novio" _con ese tono?- preguntó extrañada notando la actitud del chico

-¿Qué tono?- respondió con fingida inocencia

-ese… ese tono tan... mordaz… ¿Qué te pasa?

-ah no se, dímelo tu ¿Qué es lo que podría estarme pasando ?

-oye… en serio ¿Qué te sucede?- insistió ya con impaciencia, pues realmente no tenia idea de que le ocurría

-ah ¿seguirás fingiendo que no lo sabes? Bueno, pues para que lo sepas, ¡puedes terminar toda esta farsa!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡si! Lo que oíste, puedes dejar toda esta patraña del _novio _y de que hoy cumplen _4 años_ porque no te creo, no puedo creer que para evitarme, prefieras venir sola y hacer el ridículo frente a la gente

-¿pero que estas diciendo? ¿Patrañas? ¿Evitarte? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? ¿D-de donde sacas esos disparates? En ningún momento te eh mentido- se defendió al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento para encarar al chico

-basta ¿si? No me engañas, no engañas a nadie, solo te engañas ti misma

-pero no te engaño, estoy diciendo la verdad

-¿ah si? Bueno, pues ¿Dónde esta el tal…? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?... Ah si ¿Dónde esta tu _noviecito_ el tal "_Sesshumarito"_?

-Sesshomaru\- corrigió de manera cortante, molesta por el tono en el que se burlaba de su novio- y él fue por unos helados, me dijo que esperara aquí ya que había mucha fila

-uy si, que conveniente ¿sabes que? Ya no me importa, puedes seguir con tu teatro todo lo que quieras, tengo mejor compañía que la tuya, y que por cierto, me esta esperando, así que… adiós- sin mas, dio media vuelta y se alejo

-¡Kohaku!

No la escucho, siguió su camino de regreso a la mesa que compartía con el resto de sus amigos, donde ya todos se encontraban disfrutando de las hamburguesas que habían traído.

...

Mientras tanto, Rin seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, estaba bastante confundida, pero sobre todo, MUY molesta, ¿de donde sacaba Kohaku que mentía? ¿Evitarlo? ¿Por qué rayos tendría que evitarlo? ¿Acaso ella le hizo o dijo algo para que actuara de esa manera? Realmente no entendía nada

-idiota- murmuro en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que el chico tras ella la había escuchado

-¿Por haberme tardado?- un escalofrío la recorrió al reconocer esa voz tan sexy y varonil a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. Giro rápidamente sobre su lugar, para encontrarse al dueño de esa voz que tanto le encantaba, así como esos ojos dorados que la cautivaban por completo

-Sesshomaru- dijo su nombre en un suspiro, realmente, amaba con locura a ese hombre

El era mucho mas alto que ella (apenas y rebasaba la altura de su hombro), de hermosos y penetrantes ojos dorados, con un tono de piel ligeramente bronceado, y, con un _largo_ y hermoso cabello blanco que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, se encontraba de pie frente a ella, analizándola, mientras que en ambas manos traía un par de copas de helado, con el sabor preferido de cada uno.

No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había pasado, pero podía notar, que la chica tenia vestigios de haber estado… alterada.

-¿me tarde mucho?- pregunto

-¿eh?- al bajar la mirada, se percato de las copas de helado, de la cuales, ni siquiera se había acordado por culpa de la reciente discusión que había tenido- ¡No! Claro que no- se apresuró a responder

-¿entonces por que…?

-no es nada- interrumpió, restándole importancia- ya sabes que siempre digo tonterías… S-seguramente piensas que estoy loca, jeje- añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiéndose, aun mas pequeña ante la mirada penetrante de su novio

Ante esto, el chico frunció el entrecejo- yo nunca pensaría eso de ti, Rin

-¿eh?

-para mi, eres perfecta tal y como eres

Su corazón dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero sin llegar a derramarlas, él siempre lograba hacerla sentir amada y especial a pesar de su falta de expresividad, pero lo amaba tal y como era, así como él lo hacia con ella. Dominada por la emoción, se lanzo a los brazos de su novio para demostrarle lo feliz que la hacia con solo decir esas palabras, olvidando por completo que él, aun tenia en sus manos las copas de helado, las cuales, fueron aplastadas entre ambos cuerpos y ensuciando la ropa de ambos con ese abrazo que la chica le ofrecía.

-¡lo siento!- se disculpo separándose del cuerpo del muchacho, para comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había provocado, aunque, solo lograba esparcir aun mas el helado de chocolate y menta por la pobre camisa del chico

-no… no importa, creo que lo estas empeorando- respondió observando como su camisa seguía siendo embarrada de helado por las pequeñas y delicadas manos de su novia

-¡lo siento!- volvió a disculparse, esta vez, alejando sus manos del cuerpo masculino, completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza

-dije que no importa, se puede arreglar, pero mientras… ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algún puesto por aquí donde vendan ropa?- propuso a la vez que tomaba de la mano a la chica, quien en vano, trataba de limpiar su vestido

-si… vamos- accedió teniendo una mejor idea en mente

**Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí…**

-oye Sango ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermano?- preguntó Miroku esperando en la fila para las crepas junto con la mencionada y el pequeño pelirrojo

-no lo se amor, seguramente sigue impresionado por lo que paso ayer- respondió un poco apenada, se sentía mal por su hermano, después de todo, nadie se esperaba esa noticia

-oh. Ya veo… pero… si es así ¿Por qué vino con Kanna? Que yo recuerde, ni siquiera la notaba

-no lo se, esta actuando muy extraño

-¿y como no hacerlo?- intervino el pelirrojo- digo, la chica que tanto le gusta desde hace casi dos años, le miente que tiene un novio falso por que sabe lo que siente por ella y no tiene la valentía de enfrentarse con su declaración sincera y amorosa- respondió a su propia cuestión, sintiendo lastima por su amigo

-¿novio falso? ¿De donde sacas esas cosas, Shippo?- pregunto con gracia la castaña al oír tales disparates de su pequeño amigo

-¡es cierto! Digo ¿no se les hace raro que nos haya ocultado por tanto tiempo el hecho de que tenga "novio"? ¡Somos sus amigos! Debimos al menos saberlo- quejándose y gesticulando exageradamente, hizo saber su punto

-pero ya lo dijo Inuyasha, Shippo, es su vida privada y no podemos meternos si ella no quiere, además… Rin nunca fue muy apegada a nosotros, y lo sabes- defendió el ojiazul

-además lo que dices es absurdo, Rin no es esa clase de chicas, ella siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros y siempre escucha lo que tengamos que decir, ¿Por qué se inventaría un novio solo para evitar a mi hermano? No tiene sentido

-ay ¡por favor! Si hasta invento un nombre escalofriante para su supuesto novio, ¡nadie se llama así!

-¿y que nombre _escalofriante _es ese?- pregunto guiado por la curiosidad

-Se…-

-¡oigan! ¿¡Por qué no avanzan!? ¡Aquí hay muchas personas que también esperan su turno!- gritó alguien de la fila, interrumpiendo la respuesta del pelirrojo

-¡lo sentimos!

Aquella charla continuaría mas tarde

**Mientras…**

-¿Qué tanto buscas, Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome al observar como el chico retorcía su cuello en todas las direcciones

-¿eh? No, no es nada- decía sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, ocupado en seguir retorciendo su pescuezo- solo…

-¿solo… que?- incito a seguir

-ayer mi hermano me llamo y dijo que vendría a la feria con su novia y pues… estoy…

-¿buscándolos?- inquirió

-algo así

-¿para que?-

-quiero presentárselo a los demás, no es el modelo de hermano mayor pero… al menos nos caemos bien… mas o menos- explico, aun sin dejar lo que hacia

-¿solo eso?- insistió

-bueno…- giro su atención hacia la chica- al fin podre conocer a la misteriosa novia… aunque… por alguna razón, tengo la sospecha de saber quien es- agrego regresando a lo que hacia

-oye, Inuyasha- llamo la atención el castaño, quien estaba sentado junto a la chica de aspecto fantasmal. Junto a esta, su hermano- ahora que me lo recuerdas, no nos has dicho como es tu hermano, ni siquiera su nombre

-ah… bueno- comenzó, aun sin dejar de buscar- somos casi de la misma estatura, su tono de piel es mas clara que la mía, tenemos el mismo color raro de ojos, no es muy, casi nada, expresivo, su cabello es blanco y lo tiene MUY largo- remarcó

-¿mas largo que el tuyo?- Hakudoshi dudaba que eso fuese posible

-MUCHO MAS LARGO QUE EL MÍO

-no me lo creo, nadie lo tiene mas lago que tu padre- comentó el hermano de Sango

-pues nosotros los Taisho estamos acostumbrados a tener el cabello largo… aunque bueno. Yo ya estoy bien así- dicho esto, comenzó a jugar con su cabello como si fuese una chica

-¿en serio?

El chico asintió

-ooohh… pero espera- dudo el castaño- … ¿dices que tiene el cabello blanco? ¿No deberían ambos tenerlo plateado como el de tu padre?- pregunto confuso- ¿Por qué hay tres colores diferentes en tu familia?- agregó

-¡les dije claramente que es mi _medio_ hermano! Tenemos madres diferentes y ambos nos parecemos mas a ellas… bueno yo no, me parezco mas a mi padre pero tengo el cabello oscuro como el de mi madre. Se podría decir que mi hermano es la versión masculina de su madre, se parecen demasiado, con la diferencia de que heredo el color de ojos de nuestro padre al igual que yo… es… como un sello personal

-waw ¿y cual es su nombre?

-¡ya llegamos!- ni siquiera llego a abrir la boca para contestar, pues Shippo y la pareja de enamorados habían regresado de su _largo_ camino por las crepas

-oigan, me estoy aburriendo, vayamos al concurso de disfraces que están haciendo por allá- señalo- al parecer una pareja gano anteriormente, se ve divertido- propuso el mas pequeño del grupo- y por lo visto regalan el disfraz que escojas

-si ¿Por qué no?- todos estuvieron de acuerdo

**Tres horas mas tarde…**

-eso no fue divertido Kagome- se quejaba el- ahora- peliplateado

-¡ya dije que lo siento, Inuyasha! Además no se de que te quejas, di que al menos te vez bien, además te podemos volver a pintar el cabello- trato de defenderse la _sacerdotisa_

-una cosa es _el_ tinte, Kagome ¿pero tenias que decolorarlo? ¡Sentía que me quemaba! Además el tinte era de fantasía, no necesitabas decolorar ¡mi cabello! Y tampoco era necesario pegarme las estúpidas orejas, ¡es mas! Nada de esto era necesario ¿sabes por que? ¡por que ahí había una maldita peluca _plateada_ con orejas incluidas!- gritaba furioso a la vez que se trataba de quitar las orejas de perro adheridas a su cabeza- ¡Auch!- se quejo al lastimarse nuevamente con las garras postizas que también le había puesto la chica

-¡deja de hacer eso, Inuyasha! Solo logras lastimarte- regaño tratando de apartarle las manos de la cabeza. Pero al ver que no se quedaba quieto, le grito- ¡ABAJO!- el chico, inmediatamente, se sentó en el suelo ante el miedo que le causo aquel grito de su novia

-¡jajajaja! Ahora si pareces un perro- se burlo el pelirrojo

-cállate mapache- ordeno el ojidorado frunciendo el ceño

Ante esto, el _kitsune_ se ofendió- ¡soy un zorro!

-pues pareces un mapache- continuó molestándolo

-¡que no!

-¿en serio eso era necesario, Kagome?- pregunto la _exterminadora_ con pena hacia el pobre chico, ignorando la pelea infantil que se llevaba a cabo entre los chicos

-¡es que así se vería mas realista!- se excusó

-pues no funciono muy bien que digamos _señorita _Kagome, ya que de todas maneras gano ese tal Naraku y esa chica… ¿Cómo era su nombre?... Ah si, Kagura- recordó el ahora monje, que ni tenia nada de monje porque seguía siendo un mañoso

Bueno. Eso decía Sango

-yo si me divertí- comento el alegre _zorrito_, dejando de lado la discusión que mantenía con el _hanyou_\- y miren que botas tan divertidas- dijo esto presumiendo las botitas que aparentaban ser patas de zorro- aun no entiendo por que no quisieron participar- señalo al par de hermanos

-Kanna es muy tímida Shippo y Hakudoshi no la iba a dejar sola ¿cierto?- contesto el segundo exterminador, dándole la razón al mayor, aun si este no había dado alguna explicación

-sabes que no planeó dejar sola a mi hermana, y menos contigo, niño pecoso- hablo el aun desconfiado albino

-si, eso me ah quedado claro, ya todos sabemos que solo viniste como su _guardaespaldas_

-oohhh… bueno, no importa, hasta ahora lo que mas me esta gustado de este día, es que Inuyasha se parece mas a un perro ¡jajajaja!

-¡deja de decir eso _mapache_! ¡AY, KAGOME!- se quejaba el hanyou cada vez que la sacerdotisa le jalaba las orejas perrunas

-¡QUE SOY UN ZORRITO!

-¡ya casi te las quito!- dijo la chica sin prestarle atención a las quejas de su amigo

-¡YA! ¡SUELTA, SUELTA, SUELTA! ¡ME VAS A DEJAR CALVO!- un suspiro de alivio y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando la chica soltó sus orejitas maltratadas… ¡no podría importarle menos esas cosas! ¡Su cabeza dolía! ¡Dolía!

-ay, ya… que llorón eres- se quejo haciéndole burla su novia mientras de daba la espalda

-¡y tu una insensible que se burla de mi sufrimiento!... ¿Ah?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hakudoshi al notar como algo captaba la atención del chico, olvidándose por completo de la discusión con la chica llamada Kagome

-… ¿ese es el novio de Rin?- preguntó mas para si mismo que para los demás, quienes al mirar en la dirección que fijaban los ojos del peliplata, entendieron a que se refería

Ahí, cerca de un tiro al blanco, se encontraban jugando Rin con un chico mas alto que ella, ambos vestían casi igual que los demás. Al parecer también habían participado en el concurso de disfraces, pues Rin, traía puesto un lindo kimono a cuadros rosas y amarillo pálido, el obi era de un bonito tono de lila y, su larga melena azabache, la cual iba suelta, resaltaba aun mas esos rizos que se le formaban naturalmente en las puntas, aunque… lo único que no era parte del atuendo, era una máscara de un hámster de color blanco con unas colitas amarradas en moñitos de color azul que se ubicaba a un lado de su rostro. Era de una serie de hámsters, de cual, era MUY fanática

El chico, a su lado, traía puesto un kimono masculino de color blanco con las mangas de color rojo al igual que la parte del hombro izquierdo con unas flores blancas rodeadas de figuras geométricas igualmente en blanco. Portaba también una especie de armadura de color negro que solo cubría su torso y bajaba hasta sus piernas en forma de pétalos largos. Lo que llamaba la atención del peliplateado, además de la larga estola que portaba en su hombro derecho y los picos que rodeaban el izquierdo, era su cabello _blanco_.

A juzgar por la estatura y la complexión del sujeto, podría jurar que se trataba de su hermano, pero… su hermano tenia el cabello bastante largo y sabia que nunca, en su vida, se lo cortaría tan, pero tan corto, seguramente se trataba de una casualidad pero aun tenía sus dudas. Si tan solo se quitara esa mascara de hamtaro, que tampoco era parte de su atuendo. Seguramente las habían comprado a petición de la chica como algo de parejas

Sin haberle prestado atención, Kohaku, que ya se encontraba mas que aburrido para ese punto, tomo la decisión de irse, pues además de su aburrimiento, no quería encontrarse de nuevo con Rin, lo único que quería, era llegar a su casa, arrojarse sobre la cama y jugar videojuegos por el resto de la tarde, tal vez con un par de frituras y una bebida refrescante como compañía, si, eso era perfecto

-yo me voy amigos, nos vemos el lunes…

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kagome sin entender el porque esa repentina decisión, además de ella, Shippo también había sido el único que lo había escuchado, pues los demás estaban muy entretenidos viendo a la pareja interactuar que no le habían puesto atención

-estoy aburrido y ya me canse de estar aquí, así que me voy a casa

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque dices eso?- preguntó su amigo- creí que nos la estábamos pasando bien

-y así era, pero… bueno, tu sabes porque otra _razón_ quiero irme- al decir esto, el pelirrojo capto de inmediato a que se refería

-¿te iras por _ella_? Solo ignórala, no vale la pena

-¿de quien hablan?- preguntó la chica sin entender de que hablaban

-de Rin- respondieron al unísono

-¿Rin? ¿Por qué ella no valdría la pena?

-Porque estamos seguros de que ella siempre a sabido de los sentimientos de Kohaku hacia ella, ¡por favor! Nadie puede ser tan despistado como para no darse cuenta

-y encima, por su cobardía de no querer enfrentarme, se ah inventado toda esta mentira del novio falso y del supuesto "aniversario"- hizo una pequeña pausa, y tras soltar un suspiro, continuó- por eso me voy, no quiero reencontrarme con ella y tener que ver su cara, nos vemos- se despidió

-pero… ¡Kohaku!- el chico no le hizo caso, siguió caminando en dirección a la salida, perdiéndose entre la gente en cuestión de segundos

El alboroto capturo la atención del resto del grupo, quienes a pesar de haber estado entretenidos en otra cosa, habían escuchado parte de la conversación que había a sus espaldas. Sango, al no ver a su hermano por ninguna parte, quiso saber que había ocurrido. Obteniendo la explicación por parte del pelirrojo

-¿otra vez con eso?- preguntó ya cansada de la misma tontería que le había metido en la cabeza a su hermano

-espera ¿se fue nada mas así? ¿Pero quien se cree ese idiota? Tenia razón en no confiar en él, ¡Nadie deja botada así a mi hermana!- se quejo el albino, mientras, que la chica a su lado no sabia ni que decir, ¿para que la había invitado si al final terminaría abandonándola? No entendía nada

-pero… ¿Por qué eso le importa tanto? Si solo son amigos- preguntó confundida, pues había algo ahí que no le daba buena espina

-ah, es que a Kohaku le gustaba Rin, se diría que estaba enamorado de ella

-¿Qué?- ambos hermanos se quedaron de piedra, sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando

-si, pero como se ah inventado toda esta farsa del novio solo para no escuchar su declaración amorosa, nos dimos cuenta de la persona que es en realidad. Así que invito a Kanna para darle celos y _demostrarle_ que puede tener mejor compañía que la suya- continuó sin darse cuenta que para ese punto, ambos hermanos ya ni siquiera lo escuchaban, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, uno con planes de venganza, la otra… simplemente con ganas de irse de una vez a casa

-en serio Shippo ¿de donde sacas estos disparates?- pregunto Miroku ya cansado de ese tema tan absurdo, Shippo les había dicho el nombre del "novio falso" cuando regresaban de las crepas, debía admitir que nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese pero tampoco era para dudar de su existencia. El mundo era demasiado grande después de todo.

-¡Nadie se llama así!- fue su única y repetida respuesta, ya también cansado de tener que repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez

-¿y como puedes estar seguro de eso?

-¡solo lo se!

-_¿solo lo sabes?_ Esa ni siquiera es una respuesta- dijo Sango

-¡Kagome!- metió a la chica- ¿tu alguna vez has escuchado el nombre de _Sesshomaru_? ¿Verdad que es un...

-espera ¿Sesshomaru?- interrumpió la chica antes de que su amigo terminara la siguiente pregunta

-Shippo, _en serio_ ¿de donde sacas esas cosas? Solo le metes ideas ridículas a mi hermano- dijo ya desesperada por que esa discusión terminara

-¡no son ridículas! ¡Nadie puede tener un nombre tan espeluznante! Uhh- por alguna razón, siempre que lo escuchaba, pronunciaba o incluso si lo pensaba, un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo

-pero…- apoyo su mentón en su mano derecha, pensando en que todo eso era demasiada casualidad

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?- preguntó Sango al notar la mirada pensativa de su amiga- ¿acaso tu conoces a alguien con ese nombre?- preguntó esperanzada por una respuesta positiva para cerrarle de una vez por todas la boca al pequeño, terco y desesperante kitsune… antes de que ella lo hiciera con su _hiraikotsu_

-¿conoces a Sesshomaru?- preguntó con la misma idea en mente que su novia y a la vez curioso

-¿a Sesshomaru? Sí, es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha

Después de eso, un prolongado silencio se instalo entre los jóvenes, sin saber exactamente que decir, voltearon a ver al mas pequeño (por su estatura) para ver su reacción, pero este no daba ninguna. Solo se quedaba ahí, parado… mirando a la nada.

-uhhh _esto _es incomodo… ¿tienes idea de lo que le pasa?- preguntó sigilosamente el albino mayor mientras observaba el rostro perplejo del zorro

-solo… espera- respondió Miroku, comenzando una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos medio, índice y pulgar. Cerro el primero, luego el tercero y dejo extendido el segundo para señalar la siguiente reacción...

**-¿¡QUEEEEE!?**-grito el pelirrojo saliendo de su asombro- ¡tienes que estar bromeando!- exclamo al tiempo que la zarandeaba por los hombros

-N-no, no lo hago

-¡nadie puede tener ese nombre!

-¡Shippo ya suéltala!- intervino el ojiazul separando a su amigo de la pelinegra, quien se encontraba un tanto mareada por la sacudida- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡es que…!

-¡ya lo dijo! Sesshomaru es el nombre del hermano de Inuyasha- interrumpió la castaña

-pero es… es imposible…_ "¿y ahora que le digo a Kohaku?"_\- se pregunto a si mismo alarmado sin saber realmente como reaccionaria su amigo al enterarse. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca?

-jajaja le has creado todo un lío de telenovela al pecoso jajaja- se burlo el albino

-pues si no lo crees ¡pregúntaselo a Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!- pero al voltearse, su amigo ya no estaba- ¿Dónde esta?

**¿¡PERO QUE TE HICISTE!?**

-OH, ahí esta

…

_Sin prestarle atención a lo que hacían sus amigos, el peliplateado seguía observando como Rin y ese chico intercambiaban algunas palabras, por lo que notaba, ella no la estaba pasando muy bien, pues la sonrisa que la caracterizaba no estaba presente, en su lugar, una cara llena de culpa y arrepentimiento. No parecía ser que el chico le estuviese diciendo algo malo, pues constantemente acariciaba sus hombros en un acto de consuelo, pero no parecía estar resultando._

_Guiado por su curiosidad por saber que era lo que mantenía a la chica con esa expresión, se fue acercando a la pareja sin que nadie lo notase, y al estar a escasos metros, presenció algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta_

_El chico, que se había percatado de su presencia, giro en su dirección para encararlo y, en cámara lenta (para el) se retiro la mascara de hámster para revelar un rostro mas que familiar._

_-¿¡PERO QUE TE HICISTE!?- grito sorprendido sin poder creer lo que veía_

-nada que te importe- respondió indiferente

-¡fue un accidente!- excusó la pelinegra con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza

-¿accidente? ¿Cómo que un accidente? ¡¿Por qué mi hermano tiene el cabello _tan_ corto?!- preguntó alterado señalando al susodicho

En efecto, el antes _largo, _hermoso y majestuoso cabello blanco de Sesshomaru, ahora era _corto_ y simple, le llegaba por arriba de los hombros, aun se notaba bien cuidado y con brillo pero… era _**¡corto!**_

-solo es cabello- le resto importancia el mayor, harto ya de la situación y del comportamiento de su novia y, ahora, de su hermano

Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, cuidando de no lastimarse nuevamente con las garras, el hanyou desvío la mirada de su hermano, para posarla sobre la chica en busca de una explicación- Rin ¿¡que le hiciste!?

-¡no fue a propósito! Yo no quería que esto pasara- cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando ocultarse- no sabia que esa espada era tan filosa

-¿espada? ¿De que rayos hablas?

-es que… fuimos al concurso de disfraces que esta por allá- señaló- y… bueno, ganamos y, a mi me dieron esta espada que ni siquiera corta, dijeron que se llama _Tenseiga_\- dijo mostrándole la espada entre sus manos, aun enfundada- a Sesshomaru le dieron una que se llama _Bakusaiga _y… bueno…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, dudando de seguir contando el relato

-Rin pensaba que la mía tampoco tenia filo, así que me la pidió prestada y comenzó a jugar con ella- continuo su novio por ella, no teniendo mas opción que contarle lo sucedido a su _hermano_

-¿jugar?

-si- admitió la chica- Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para recibir una foto que nos habían tomado y… bueno, de una manera muy fea comprobé que esa cosa si tenia filo… y mucho- término de contar mientras se hacía mas pequeña en su lugar

-¿pero que hiciste?

-cuando me voltee para recibir la foto, sentí que algo rozaba mi cuello y, de pronto, mi cabello estaba en el suelo

_Flash Back_

_Habían recibido su premio y ahora solo quedaba a esperar la foto de recuerdo, mientras esto ocurría, Rin, confiada de que las espadas no tenían filo, se encontraba jugando con ellas, cuidando de no golpear a nadie. Hacia movimientos torpes y sin gracia, pero era muy entretenido para ella._

_-ten cuidado con eso- le recordó su novio _

_-si, no te preocupes- respondió divertida restándole importancia_

_-disculpen, jóvenes- llamo el tipo que les había tomado la foto, llevándola consigo en un portarretratos plateado con adornos de corazón y las iniciales de la pareja grabada- aquí tienen, espero hallan disfrutado del concurso- dijo esto extendiéndole el portarretratos al chico, ya que la chica se encontraba tan distraída que ni lo había notado_

_-si- fue su única respuesta mientras extendía su mano para tomar el objeto_

_De repente, sintió una especie de corriente fría rozando su cuello. Se sentía un poco mas ligero y… por una extraña razón, también se sentia expuesto. Sintió la espalda descubierta y al ver el rostro perplejo del sujeto frente a él, decidió voltear a ver que sucedía._

_Su novia, quien aun tenia la espada entre sus pequeñas manos, también lo miraba con esa expresión, sus ojos se desviaron por una fracción de segundos de los suyos para fijarlos en el suelo y volver a mirarlo. Siguió la ruta que tomaron los cobrizos de la chica, encontrándose con la mata de cabello blanco que se supone, debería estar tras su espalda._

_-¡lo siento!- se disculpo afligida su novia cubriéndose la boca con las manos, soltando en consecuencia, la espada _

_Él, al no saber que decir, simplemente se llevo una mano hasta la nuca, se sentía bastante raro, y, por extraño que fuera, no estaba molesto, solo sorprendido. Fijo sus ojos de nuevo en la chica, y al notar como sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, solo pudo atinar en abrazarla, a lo que ella correspondió inmediatamente sin dejar de disculparse._

_Ninguno se esperaba eso._

_Fin del flash back_

-bueno… al menos te quedo parejo- comento al percatarse de que el _nuevo _corte de su hermano ni siquiera se veía _derechueco_\- te pareces a esa tipa de la película- agrego recordando a esa chica que se hacia pasar por hombre para ir a una guerra

-¡te juro que fue un accidente!- repitió aun con arrepentimiento disculpándose con su novio

-ya te eh dicho que no importa

-pero…

-Rin… es solo cabello, volverá a crecer

-pues espero que sea rápido, te vez muy raro así- agrego el peliplateado, viéndolo como si se tratase de un bicho raro

El mayor, ahora viéndolo con detalle, se percato del nuevo look que portaba el menor, y, negando suavemente con la cabeza, acertó en adivinar que el también había ido a concursar, debido a las ropas que traía. Al parecer todos habían pensado en la época feudal

-¿y que rayos tienes en la cara?- continuo con su escrutinio, notando que además de las marcas que tenia en la frente y en ambas mejillas, estas se encontraban un tanto irritadas ¿seria acaso por alguna reacción alérgica? ¡Incluso las tenia en las manos y en los párpados!

-eso también fue un accidente- se lamento nuevamente la chica

-¿y ahora que?

-es que no me di cuenta de que, en vez haber agarrado pintura facial, agarre otra cosa…

-¿y eso es…?

-henna- respondió el _inugami_

-ou… tardara en quitarse

-si... Intente quitarlas con toallas de papel pero solo conseguí irritarle la piel por frotarlas demasiado- explico apenada. Mientras que por otro lado, el chico pensaba que todo eso era estúpido

-lo siento- volvió a disculparse

-Rin… no importa, deja ya de disculparte- la paciencia del mayor comenzaba a agotarse, y lo que menos quería, era desquitarse con la chica

-pero…

-¡suficiente!- interrumpió dejándola con la palabra en la boca

_**¡Cuñado!**_

Ambos Taisho sintieron un horrible escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos ante _esa _Palabra.

Guiados por la curiosidad, el grupo de amigos se acerco para conocer al que, acertadamente, supusieron era el hermano de inuyasha. Realmente, ninguno de los nuevos presentes podían creer que esos dos fuesen parientes, no se parecían en nada, bueno, a excepción de los ojos dorados pero… ¿Qué importaba? No desaprovecharían la oportunidad de conocer al _medio_ hermano de su amigo

Sango fue la primera en acercarse, se sentía ansiosa por saciar la curiosidad que había despertado en su interior, tenia tantas preguntas para ese nuevo personaje que no sabia ni por donde empezar, incomodando en demasía al muchacho frente a ella

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto el hermano de forma suspicaz, reparando en la presencia de todos esos desconocidos que no le apartaban la mirada de encima

-oh si, los presento. Amigos, el es Sesshomaru, mi hermano mayor. Sesshomaru, ellos son: Sango…

-mucho gusto- saludo la chica

-su novio, Miroku…

-¿Qué tal?- extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero la bajo al cabo de unos segundos tras no recibir respuesta

-ese mapache de ahí es Shippo…- señalo

-¡que soy un zorrito!- volvió a corregir ya frustrado por que lo molestaba con eso

-patético- murmuro con desagrado el mayor

-ellos son Kanna y su hermano que se coló, Hakudoshi

Ambos hermanos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, una tímida y el otro más de a fuerza que de gana, recibiendo una cabeceada por parte del inugami respondiendo a su saludo

-y el es... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta Kohaku?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que faltaba el castaño

Hakudoshi encogió sus hombros restándole importancia- se fue- respondió con evidente molestia en su voz

-¿Por qué?

-por nada, no le tomes importancia- se apresuró en contestar el pelirrojo antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese decir que por una tontería que _él _le metió en la cabeza

-oh… esta bien…- no estaba convencido pero ya después podría enterarse de lo que se había perdido

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron un tanto extraña. No solo porque conocieron al hermano de su amigo (del cual solo sabían que era de muy pocas palabras, ya que no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas), sino porque también, fueron testigos de la _extraña_ relación que tenia Rin con él. Si bien seguía siendo de pocas palabras, al menos con ella no mostraba esa mirada de desagrado que tenia hacia los demás. No, con ella, a pesar de seguir con ese rostro impasible, podían notar como sus facciones se relajaban considerablemente cuando estaba con ella. Era un tanto gracioso y hasta _tierno _ver como Rin tenia que pararse de puntitas solo para alcanzar la boca del chico, el cual tenia que inclinar un poco la cabeza para unir sus labios con los de ella, ya que de todas maneras no llegaba. No entendían como dos polos tan opuestos como ellos podían estar juntos, pero, al ver la mirada que él le dedicaba, _solo a ella_, estaban seguros de una cosa

_Y es que para él, todo parecía ser diferente... Mientras Rin estuviese a su lado._

**Al día siguiente**

-vamos inuyasha, no te vez mal- trataba de animar la pelinegra al ver que su novio no dejaba de mirarla de forma acusadora

-Kagome tiene razón, te vez bien Inuyasha- apoyo su amiga ya incomoda por esa expresión que, no se había borrado ni un solo segundo del rostro del- nuevamente- pelinegro

Luego de ese día en la feria y de que su madre pegara el grito en el cielo al verlo llegar a casa con ese look, ella misma se había encargado de arreglar todo ese _"desastre"- _como le había llamado- para dejarlo con una apariencia mas "adecuada". Como Kagome dijo, le volvieron a pintar el cabello, volviéndolo a su tono natural y le quitaron las garras. PERO, eso no había sido todo, ya que, antes de que regresaran su cabello a su color natural, al no haber encontrado manera de quitarle aquellas orejas perrunas _sin _dañar su cabello, no tuvieron mas opción que_ cortarlas_. A pero, eso no acababa ahí. Luego de quitarle esas endemoniadas cosas, su madre había tenido que cortarle _todo_ el cabello, si, TODO. Antes había dicho que su hermano lo tenia corto, pues estaba equivocado, ahora _él_ lo tenia _mucho mas corto_, y cuando decía corto, era **corto**. Si, cabellera larga, _no mas. _Al día siguiente todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar… _con esa apariencia_

-_me_ _cortaron_ _el_ _cabello_, Kagome- acuso

-pero te volverá a crecer, no es para tanto

-¿¡no es para tanto!?- grito ofendido mientras agarraba con sus manos su _corta _cabellera

-¡bueno ya! Lo siento, prometo que te lo compensaré

-¡keh!- desvío su mirada de la chica para posarla sobre la ventana, captando algo su atención en el proceso. Suspiro- bueno… al menos no soy el único que la esta pasando mal

-¿a que te refieres?

Como única respuesta, el muchacho, con un movimiento de cabeza, señalo hacia la ventana.

…

-¡SHIIIPPOOO!- gritaba el castaño mientras perseguía a su amigo por toda la escuela con intenciones de golpearlo luego de que este le contara lo que había sucedido el sábado, y por haberse dejado llevar por sus palabras

-¡Lo siento!- mientras este corría como si no fuese un mañana, también se encontraba persiguiéndolos un albino con deseos de venganza hacia aquellos que osaron en burlarse de _su_ hermanita

-¡SHIPPO! ¡KOHAKU! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!- grito mientras continuaba persiguiendo a los antes mencionados

…

-pobre Shippo, siento pena por el- lamento la castaña al observar la escena desde lejos

-no solo Kohaku quiere golpearlo, ahora que Hakudoshi se entero que no todo fue obra de tu hermano, ahora también quiere matarlo- comento su novio presenciando la persecución al igual que los demás, desde el interior del salón

-pobre Shippo…

-hm, eso le pasa por abrir la boca- sin darle mayor importancia, cruzo los brazos tras su cabeza y se relajo en su asiento

Cabe decir, que nadie salió ileso luego de aquella persecución.

Al parecer _el novio falso de Rin, _resulto ser mas real de lo que creían.

_Fin..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Esperen un momento, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber visto a Sesshomaru llegar a casa esa noche ¿A dónde se habría ido? Y… un segundo ¿Qué no era esa la camisa de su hermano? Si, estaba seguro de habérsela visto puesta el día anterior sobre una playera blanca, antes de salir de su casa.

¿Por qué Rin traía puesta la camisa de su hermano? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué se veía tan cansada? Y… _¿Por qué _tenia la cara tan roja?

Un minuto…

Eso quería decir que… ¿esos dos… acaso ellos… habían…?

La respuesta hizo que abriera sus ojos a mas no poder- OH-POR…

Ahora si…

_**Fin**_

**N/A**

Esto es lo mas _largo _que eh escrito hasta ahora, ¡9131 palabras y 22 paginas¡ eso para mi es un récord! ¡Wow!.

Debo decir, que me eh divertido mucho en escribir este one-shot, no es el primero que hago, pero si el primero que público y estoy satisfecha… si, soy mujer por si de lo preguntaban

¡hey! El hecho de que tenga mis momentos "estúpidos" como lo hago en _72 horas,_ no quiere decir que con eso ya sepan mi genero, tengo un _amigo_ que es _"mi reina"_ y el muy maldito si que se pone _"de reina"_ cuando quiere molestarme :v pero lo quiero y se que el me adora a mi XD

Ok regresando a lo importante.

Esta idea me llego después de recordar un capítulo de _VICTORIOUS_ y… jeje, bueno dije ¿Por qué no? Seria divertido, y lo fue. Aunque un poco difícil de escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja. Debo admitir, que antes lo único que escribía era VxB , para los que no lo sepan, tenia una cuenta en y ahí tenia solo de ellos (ya no publico ahí), pero ya eh extendió mi lista de parejas favoritas y pues, ya tengo muchos proyectos en mente y con esas otras parejas. Aun falta mucho por recorrer, y espero de corazón, que ustedes que me están leyendo ahora (y que se toman la molestia de leer mis palabras cursis y mis tonterías :v), disfruten de lo que escribo y de lo que este por venir.

Ustedes me ayudan a crecer y no solo a mi, sino también al resto de fanfickers que hay en el mundo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESO

Sin mas, me despido y hasta la próxima. Chao c:

PD: tranquilos, el teclado no muerde, así que pueden dejar su sensualon review en la cajita de comentarios sin temer a que se coman sus dedos XD

Ahora si, chao!


End file.
